


Faded from the Winter

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [22]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Childhood Trauma, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, No graphic depictions of trauma, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 22 - Pacific Rim AUAda and North are two soldiers battling the Kaiju threat in 2020. Following their first experience in the drift, they discuss what they saw there.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Faded from the Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_DAMNeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/gifts).



> trust me to watch the entirety of Pacific Rim solely for this prompt and base this fic off the first ten minutes lmao
> 
> but it was so good guys I'm so glad I finally watched it
> 
> (Gifted to Samson!!!! Happy birthday!)

Ada lay awake in her bunk bed, deeply aware that North was below her, and didn’t sound too asleep herself.

They’d both joined the army in the fight against the Kaiju for different reasons; Ada to make something of herself after a dark past, and North to defend the people that she loved. They were both deeply passionate about their respective goals.

They’d known each other before joining up, and even before the Kaiju. They’d been teenagers together and got along swimmingly. They knew most things about each other, so when the Jaegers came into being and needed co-pilots who were close and co-ordinated enough to manage a giant death machine, they figured they’d be good fits for the job.

It turned out they didn’t know each other as well as they thought.

When they forged a psychic link through the drift during their first experience in a Jaeger, Ada had seen inside North’s head and North had seen into hers. The two girls knew each other better than anyone but didn’t truly know each other’s past. Ada saw North being used and abused by so many men just to pay the bills, money tossed at her as an afterthought while she blankly stared at the ceiling. North saw Ada torturing and brutalising while her family encouraged her, tears in her eyes as she screamed along with her victims.

Neither of them judged the other for their past. They simply had no idea how to guide people through such trauma, not even each other.

After much deliberation, Ada climbed down from her bunk very carefully. When she reached the bottom, she saw North wide awake, staring at her.

Ada knelt down to face North. “Can I…?”

North immediately held up her blanket, inviting Ada underneath. Ada climbed in cautiously, laying her head down on the pillow, inches from North’s face.

North lovingly placed the blanket over Ada and took her hand, stroking it with her thumb as she clutched it. “I should have told you before we went in there. I knew we’d be sharing our minds but…”

Ada grimaced. “We didn’t sign up to see each other’s memories.”

North inched slightly closer to Ada as she spoke. “I’m sorry if what you saw scared you. I’ve dealt with it, as much as I can at least, but it’s still pretty horrible to see.”

Ada frowned. “You’re worried that reliving your trauma affected… me?”

North bit her lip briefly. “Did it?”

Ada put a comforting hand on North’s waist. “It did, but only because seeing you like that hurt so much. I wish I could take it all away.”

North scoffed in disbelief. “You wish you could take _my_ pain away? I saw in your mind too, you know. What they made you do…”

Ada sighed. “It’s going to sound horrible, but I haven’t thought about it in years. Not until we were in the drift together, anyway, and certainly not as… in detail. I guess I was thinking about how much I didn’t want you to see that, and then suddenly it was all you could see.”

“It wasn’t your fault... what happened with your family,” said North instinctively.

Ada swallowed. “Yeah. But it was still me.”

The two women lay in silence for a moment, taking extra care not to look each other in the eyes.

“I understand if you want a different co-pilot after that,” said North in a small voice. “You obviously have enough to deal with without seeing my past, too.”

Ada aggressively shook her head. “I don’t want anyone else in my head. You’re the only one I trust in there.”

A smile spread across North’s face as she reached for Ada's face and stroked her cheek. “Noted.”

Neither were entirely sure how it happened or if it should happen again, but they ended up falling asleep with Ada’s head against North’s chest and their arms protectively wrapped around each other, as if drifting into a deep sleep in each other’s arms would prevent any trauma-induced nightmares.

It did.

**Author's Note:**

> (title based on an Iron & Wine song from my Adanorth playlist because of course it is)


End file.
